The Truth is Edward
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: tribute fic. I did not write this, a friend of mine who recently passed away did. edxriza fluffy mushy


A/N: needed to write something fluffy to balance out my sorta depressing other piece. 1-shot

o0o

"- and thats all there is to report Brigadier General Mustang sir" Edward said snapping a salute. The onyx eyed male seated across the desk glanced betwen the report on his desk and the young man standing before him.

"I see. Good work Fullmetal" Roy said as he circled the desk to stand before the golden eyed male. "Your assessment is coming up shortly if I recall correctly. Are you ready for it it?" He didnt really pry for his own information but he had a feeling that a certain person would be concerned for the young mans sake as they always were.

"Yes sir. Between my current research and field testing the array its formula Im confident that I will exceed expectations as I always have. Though if I may ask sir, why are you interested? You have made it clear that my research has no scientific interest to you" Ed said dropping the salute as he dropped onto the couch with a tired sigh. The train ride back to Central had been nearly twenty hours and he'd spent nearly half of it typing up three versions of his report before settling on tbe version he'd given Mustang was the most succint version that relayed all the relevant mission details.

"Its not in my interest that I ask Fullmetal" Roy said and this drew another sigh from Edward. "Look Ed, people worry about you. You havent been the same since the Promised Day."

"Who has?" Edward asked with a snort and a roll of his eyes. "Its not that I dont appreciate their concern but its unwarranted."

"Unwarranted? Do you know precisely how many times you've come close to dying since the Promised Day?" Roy asked with a glint in his eyes betraying his calm demeanor.

"Including this last mission, roughly thirteen give or take a few more" Ed said shrugging his shoulders. "Not that its a big deal. We're soldiers sir, we knew that we could very well die in the line of duty. We knew that risk the moment we signed up." He looked reflective for a moment before continuing. "Play with fire you get burned every once in a while right? Just like walking the fine line of life death in this line of work. Its something we accepted and deal with."

"Dealing with it and accepting it is one thing Edward but the flippant way you talk about make it sounds like you dont care" Roy said with narrowed eyes. He hadnt admitted it to anyone but like the rest of his team he cared about Edward more than he cares to admit. The kid was like a tumor, as morbid a comparison as it was but close enough it was, and grew on him.

"The both of us have seen the Gates of Truth and gone beyond the Portal sir. Dying doesnt scare me anymore" Ed said clenching his hands. "Dying hasnt scared me since Al and I failed to bring our mother back before I became a State Alchemist. Tell me why dying should scare me after all the shit we seen. Tell me why the prospect of my death should shake me to the foundation of my very being" he challenged narrowing his gaze back at the obsidian eyed older male.

"Because you have people who need you. Your brother and his wife, your soon to be born nieces or nephews, our team" Roy said.

"Al and Winry can take care of themselves, they havent needed me since I sent him back to rehabilitate himself to being in a flesh body. My nieces and nephews wont be born for another five months and to be generous their firet cognitive recognition wouldnt be for at least two to three years after" Ed shot back.

"Then what about your friends, our team that has survived hell high water and the Promised Day?"

"We're all living on borrowed time sir, us alchemists at least" Ed said with a sigh. "I dont have the energy to argue with you sir, I've spent six months chasing a lead for you that didnt pan out to squat and Im exhausted to the bone. Im going home." He left the office with a tired slam and dragged himself down the hallway giving half half hearted waves to Bredan Havoc and Fury who were doing paperwork. Several relieved waves and 'Hey Chief's were tossed his way before his friends went back to doing their paperwork under the watchful eye of Riza.

"Its good to see you're well Edward" Riza said, her burgandy eyes light with relief to see him alive and well.

"You as well Lieutenant. I trust you've kept them in line in my absence" Ed said still dragging himself towards the exit.

"As well as expected" Riza said noticing the way Edward was having to force his body to move. She caught sight of the mouthed words that no one else seeme to notice and smiled softly internally: 'see you at home'. No one had known about their secret, no one except Roy. It had taken the events of the Promised Day, the battle with Father that nearly cost the souls of everyone in the country for her to realize the truth of her feelings. She hadnt loved Roy like she had always thought and she didnt love Edward as maternally as she had once believed in the beginning.

After the defeat of Father and the homoculi the celebrations had blurred together a lot but what she remembered vividly was the passion, at first fueled by alcohol but after driven by their own true desires, she shared with Ed. Understandably Roy was furious, borderline homocidal really, but her stalwart assertions wore him down; it was not alcohol fueled lust but true and sincere feelings. He had argued the age difference between them but the surprising arguement that he was an adult in the eyes of government and the military the moment he was certified as a State Alchemist came from Edward not Riza.

"Colonel Bas.. Colonel, I hate to say it but I will fight you to death on this if I must. I love her and whether you approve or not, I will not stop courting Riza" Roy recalled Ed saying as he stood up to him even under threat of court marshall and imprisonnent. "We've seen Hell at its worst, fought its demons at their most corrupt... Im asking you, not as your subordinate but someone who values your opinion despite your mini skirt chasing ways" he snorted in amusement remembering the way Riza kickes Ed in the shin making the blonde glare half heartedly at her while he cursed "just say you're happy for us and you wont do anything to stop us."

Despite what he wanted to truly say he could see the love the two shared when they looked at each other and gave his blessing. "Fullmetal, I'll say it as long as you make me a promise. You dont let anything or anyone hurt her ever again like this war already has. Shes special" he recalled saying and damn if it wasnt almost parental pride that ripped through his chest as Ed had said that he would die a thousand deaths before he saw Riza harmed again like the past had.

-Eds POV-

When she returned home later that night it felt like a weight off my chest. She seemed to possess a spring in her step as she ran up to me and jumped up clinging to me as I wrapped her up in my arms. Her lips descended on mine and I more than happily returnes the kiss as my eyes closed, my knees going weak as we fell to the couch. "Welcome home Ed" she had whispered against my lips and I couldnt help the shudder racing down my spine. The mix of emotions, love relief and desire just to name a few, made me feel blessed as I looked up to into her eyes as my own opened to look into her love filled burgandy own.

"Glad to be home" I whispered back rubbing my hands across her back. The silence was comfortable as she stole a few more kisses from me before her face buried in my neck, the soft flesh of her lips teasing my neck. As much I would love to be able to show her how much I missed her in a physical sense I was too tired and even the couple hours worth of a nap between now when I left the office earlier I was still exhausted. "Riza not now" I said shivering. I didnt need to see the look on her face to know she was pouting. "I spent the last near twenty eight hours up straight. Im exhausted, I love you to death but I dont have the energy to be frisky. I want to sleep and just hold you close after six months without you" I said softly as my nose brushed her cheek.

"Since when did you become a romantic sap?" Riza asked punching my punching my flesh arm lightly but the smile on her lips told me she didnt object.

"Maybe Als rubbing off me. Remind me to give him a wedgie the next time I see him" I said with a smirk. My smirk melts in a small heartwarming smile as she laughs, its not quite full blown gut laughter but its not quite a giggle either; its a perfect middle ground for her and to me it was angelic.

"I dont think I will. Maybe its a good thing your brother is rubbing off on you. Even if you become a small bit of a romantic only around me then Im happy" Riza said cupping my face with one hand gently. "We may not be married Ed, we may not have kids but Im happy with the life we have. I wouldnt trade it or you for the world" she whispered and I admit I teared up a little.

I wasnt afraid to be emotional to be emotional around her. Riza was everything to me, my sun and moon, my stars and skies Id be damned if she didnt get back from me everything that she gave. "We could though" I said and saw her eyes widen. "I know Roy was talking about you and I know you heard us talk though I had to give the usual response to make it seem everything was on the up up. You know dying scares the hell out of Riza... I made a promise to protect you and that means staying alive." I paused and reached into the coat of my green long coat and pulled out a small black box. "Riza Hakwkeye, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I asked.

I saw her tears spill from her eyes before her lips met mine once more. It was rough, it was a little animalistic but there was one thing I could feel that gave me my answer before she ever separated our lips: love, unfiltered unabashed never ending love. "Yes, yes, a millions times yes" Riza whispered wiping her eyes with her right hand as I slipped the simple engagement band on her left. "I would be honored to be your wife Ed." Her arms wrapped around me tight as she buried her face in my neck content to breathe me in and I was content.

"You know we 'd be throwing away our military careers" I whispered against her cheek.

"I dont care Ed. I want to spend every last moment I can with the man I love" she whispered back. "A day, a week, a year, ten tears.. Doesnt matter, Im not letting you put yourself in danger ever again." She pulled back and grinned lovingly at me.


End file.
